The application of a so-called safety edge to horizontally pivoted rolling gates is already known. It consists of a rubber or soft material profile and a traction cable extending into the rubber profile and connecting to at least one microswitch, normally closed, inserted in the electrical circuit of the motor controlling the rolling gate. Since the edge is not stressed, the microswitch remains closed and the rolling gate is enabled to operate regularly. If, on the other hand, during the rolling gate movement, usually while closing, the edge detects or interferes with a foreign element that hinders its motion, the stressed cable causes the microswitch to open, thus opening the electrical circuit of the motor unit and stopping the rolling gate to prevent damages to people or things. In such safety edge, the cable essentially has the function of actuating means for the mechanical drive of a control to at least one microswitch. In another embodiment, a safety edge to be used on rolling gates uses laminations or crop ends of laminations s actuators, but always associated to current switches.